Dos palabras: te amo
by EleniRockbell
Summary: En un mundo desolado donde la humanidad ha caído, un plan de supervivencia para salvarla y un matrimonio forzado, Eiji Okumura se enfrenta a la realidad del muno en el que vive, siendo compañero de vida de Ash Lynx por órdenes oficiales, se ve obligado a aceptar su destino como omega. El quiere ir en contra de las reglas, pero el amor hará su jugada ¿Qué piensa Ash de todo esto?
1. chapter 1

La humanidad se había sumido en un caos total.

Guerras

Hambruna

Enfermedades desconocidas

Muchos de los estudiosos y científicos de la época estaban casi al cien por ciento seguros que estaban llegando a su fin, que esta humanidad ya no iba a soportar un siglo mas, y muchos de ellos estaban ya preparandose para la perdida inevitable, las bajas estadísticas de natalidad humana, la falta de interés de la mayoría por unirse a alguien mas o formar una familia después de haber conocido los terrores de la enfermedad y la angustia por la falta de alimentos, naturalmente se negarían a traer una criatura mas a la perdición...

Todo estaba apuntando a la ruina.

Cada esfuerzo se volvía mas inútil que otro, pues aunque ya se había solucionado el problema con respecto a la alimentación y los disturbios de la guerra iniciada 400 años atrás, tomando al menos los últimos trescientos en reestablecerse después de la llamada ''época obscura'', la luz del sol como se narraba en la literatura antigua o en los vibrantes cuadros pictóricos de un tal ''Vincent Van Gogh o los enigmáticos y hasta metafísicos de William Turner...

Se preguntaran ¿porque alguien de la nueva era no reconoce el color y calor del sol en una imagen? La respuesta es relativamente sencilla, a su vez que es deprimente: porque la luz, no tiene ese bello color dorado, todo en el mundo ha tomado el sucio color sepia del polvo...

La cálida luz del sol se había tornado obscura, los antes brillantes colores se han tornado fríos, sucios...

Y por si fuera poco, el problema mayor además de la distorsión del color, no fue solo esa, los gobiernos se

habían unido en uno solo con el mas puro objetivo de levantar de entre las ruinas la civilización a pesar de sus grandes dificultades, pues seria el renacer desde las cenizas del pasado... Sin embargo.. No todos los planes salen perfectos, el único error en sus cálculos fue que...se olvidaron del problema principal: la población.

Una población sumida en la depresión heredada de sus ancestros, causantes de los desastres que la guerra

arrastró consigo a mas del 90% de la población total en la tierra... O como es cita en los viejos libros de historia.

Y fue ahí donde apareció un rayo de luz, una maravillosa mutación evolucionada después de la continua caída de bombas nucleares en la zona norte y sur de lo que ahora lleva el nombre de Bashir, la nueva tierra. Un solo continente en donde todo se desenlaza...


	2. I

-¡En fila! No quiero disturbios- gruño uno de los soldados encargado de ordenar en filas a los chicos ese día, en su mayoría, jóvenes desde los 17 años hasta los 22 años de edad. Una cuidadosa selección natural, el que tenía aptitudes e inteligencia para sobrevivir, seguia adelante con mayor facilidad. Se sabía muy bien eso durante el servicio militar que realizaban los chicos desde temprana edad, con el fin de aumentar las posibilidades de supervivencia y armonia como comunidad.

¿Qué hacen tantos jóvenes en fila? Ah, si, esta es la realidad que nosotros vivimos, los jóvenes de nuestra edad, somos reunidos aqui cada año con un único objetivo.

Como la taza de natalidad iba en declive, la extinción de la humanidad se volvió un tema recurrente del que hablar entre los líderes, ya que la taza de mortalidad rebasaba y por mucho a la de natalidad, así que tuvieron que recurrir a las mentes mas brillantes de nuestra época para encontrar una solución a este grave problema.

Sin embargo, no fue suficiente recurrir solo a un par de personas sin sentido del mundo, por ello, hace ciento cincuenta años se reunieron a la mayoría de los ancianos para formar parte de un senado.

-''los hombres mas viejos, tiene mas experiencia y sabiduría''- había dicho uno de los líderes mas allegados al

gobernador. Fue un consejo sensato, después de tres días completos en que los ancianos se habían encerrado a

discutir sobre el problema,dieron con una solución, una brillante solución para combatir el problema que

aquejaba a la humanidad y le quitaba el sueño a mas de uno, incluso habían logrado neutralizar los contras y aumentar las posibilidades en que el plan de contingencia tuviera un grado de aceptación y exito mayor a 97% y un margen de error menor a 5%.

El tres por ciento restante, se fue puliendo con el paso de los años hasta lograr perfeccionarlo y crear el sistema actual.

''El sistema de emparejamiento Magnolia''

Al principio, las primeras parejas que se prestaron para llevar a cabo el experimento, tuvieron una buena cantidad de problemas, comenzando con la compatibilidad. Muchos de ellos terminaron muy mal y el resultado fue ese cinco por ciento en margen de error. Pues aunque se busco que entre ellos pudieran llevarse bien dentro de un estudio de personalidad, gustos, aficiones y demás para llegar a la perfección del proyecto, este tuvo fallas.

Las cosas afortunadamente no terminaron ahí, pues se siguió experimentando con todo tipo de parejas, hombre mujer, mujer mujer, hombre hombre... Pero había algo que faltaba ahí, algo especial.

Gracias a que intervinieron los científicos encargados, se dieron cuenta que aquello que hacia falta entre ellos era un vínculo, uno que les hiciera sentir que no estaban solos, que podían comunicarse con algo mas que solo palabras. Un mecanismo infalible capaz de volver a ambos individuos un mismo ser en cuerpo y alma.

Basándose en el sistema de supervivencia de los lobos, los científicos lograron replicar el sistema de alphas, omegas y betas mediante una mutación clave en el ADN humano, naciendo de este modo, una nueva raza de seres humanos con mayor capacidad de supervivencia en la sociedad.

Se crearon parejas perfectas a las que llamaron ''destinados'' , sistema que desaparecería y se convertiría años mas tarde en un mito urbano, donde se hablaría de un complemento, la media naranja que seria capaz de amar hasta sus defectos.

Un mito demasiado interesante ¿verdad?

-¡Despierten señoritas! No vienen aqui a dormir- gruño de nueva cuenta el soldado encargado de guiarnos a todos al interior de un gran auditorio, el lugar donde cada uno d los habitantes había visitado por lo menos una ocasión después de que el sistema de emparejamiento estuviera concretado, cincuenta años atrás.

-tengo miedo, estoy muy nervioso- murmuré a uno de los chicos que iba al frente de mi, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, quizá de ese modo me pueda sentir mucho mas relajado que solo estar quieto y caminando hasta el final de la fila, donde un grupo reducido de de personas toman por última vez una prueba de nuestra sangre con un pequeño aparato diseñado expresamente para esta situacion, un aparato de última tecnología capaz de detectar enfermedades, desde la mas complicada hasta la mas simple gripe, todo esto con la mera necesidad de asegurar que las próximas generaciones estarán excentas de este tipo de enfermedades. Y que mejor que hablar con alguien conocido. Un chico de mi generación, Aoi Kavakov.

-yo tambien, temo que se pueda encontrar algo en mi sangre, pesqué un resfriado la semana pasada-incluso la mirada nerviosa de mi compañero evidenciaba el gran temor que muchos de nosotros teníamos en este momento.

-¡no!¡no! ¡es mentira! ¡les juro que es mentira!- se escuchaban los gritos y lamentos desesperados de una de las chicas en la parte posterior de la fila, una de las tantas en ser revisadas -¡yo no estoy enferma!- insistía una y otra vez con desesperacion haciendo que Aoi se tensará en su sitio cada vez mas y mas asustado mientras se llevan a la chica un par de agentes de seguridad.

-Aoi, trata de tranquilizarte un poco, que tengas antecedentes familiares de...eso... no quiere decir que por esa razón tu tambien tengas que pasar por lo mismo que tus padres- murmuré abrazándolo y cubriendo sus oidos para que dejara de escuchar esos gritos tan desgarradores de aquella desconocida .

La mayoría de las personas que resultan infectadas con alguna enfermedad de riesgo, son descartados del sistema de emparejamiento, por tratarse de ''defectos'', sin embargo, a ciencia cierta no sabemos que es lo que hacen con estas personas.

Muchos especulan que son llevados a laboratorios del estado donde se busca la manera de reintegrarlos después de haber ''apagado'' su gen dominante, sea omega o alfa y enviados a servir a las otras dos jerarquías, en este caso sirviendo en los campos de cultivo, en minas, y alguna que otra fabrica que los requiera. Este sector de la población, mejor conocido como betas, son alphas y omegas defectuosos sin capacidad reproductiva, a quienes se les ha arrancado a la fuerza la capacidad de tener una familia. Apartados por un muro, lejos de las otras dos castas; en cambio, otros especulan que al ser alphas y omegas defectuosos simplemente se encargan de hacer que desaparezcan para que el sistema no caiga a causa de ellos.

-Eiji... no... quiero irme, quiero irme de aqui cuanto antes, no quiero que elijan a mi compañero de vida por mi... yo... ¡quiero ser libre!-

Las palabras de Aoi llegaron a lo mas profundo de mi corazon, no solamente por la desesperacion con la que estaban siendo pronunciadas, sino tambien, por la encarnación directa de aquel deseo en común que tenemos todos los presentes, ninguno de nosotros quiere ser visto como simple ganado de cultivo dedicado a fingir tener una familia modelo y felíz que no necesita de nada mas que procrear una y otra vez para que esten orgullosos de nosotros a pesar de lo que esto pueda conllevar...

En este momento me di cuenta de la fatalidad de nuestro destino, no tenemos escapatoria ni razón de vida más allá que continuar en la incertidumbre de las órdenes de nuestros superiores.

\- no hay libertad-


	3. II

2

La fila se estaba haciendo cada vez más y más corta, cada paso de avance al frente, son cientos mas de acercamiento a la mayor angustia de nuestras vidas. Nuestros padres, relataban este momento como el mejor de sus vidas, el instante en que serían capaces de conocer a la persona con la que compartirían el resto de sus días, sin embargo, detrás de esas orgullosas palabras de amor proferidas entre ellos ¿que se oculta? La constante sensación de una mentira detrás de sus dulces palabras, ¿o el miedo a ser descubiertos diciendo algo en contra de este nuevo orden?... quizás un poco de ambas.

Después de un par de generaciones bajo el sistema de emparejamiento Magnolia, las cosas se han naturalizado al grado de ver con normalidad y hasta con agrado el hecho de que sus hijos fueran sometidos desde muy temprana edad a pruebas de todo tipo con el único fin de asegurar la supervivencia de esta nueva raza humana.

Aoi cada vez estaba mas y mas nervioso respecto al asunto de las pruebas de sangre, podía verlo, temblaba levemente e incluso su cuerpo se balancea a momentos. Su voz no saldra tan fácilmente y eso lo sé perfectamente, después de tener tantos años de convivencia juntos.

A veces me pregunto, como es que un chico de apariencia tan frágil como la suya ha podido aguantar los tres años de entrenamiento obligatorio por parte del gobierno. El era mi compañero de habitación. Sus centelleantes ojos azules, la mayor parte del tiempo se mantuvieron audaces, atento a cualquier mínimo detalle e incluso cambio de ambiente en la habitación, muchas veces me hizo sentir que el era mucho mas capaz que yo para detectar el peligro durante los entrenamientos. Y aun así... toda esa destreza, agilidad y fuerza suya se ha amainado ahora frente a la última prueba que tendremos antes de que nos tengamos que mudar del otro lado del muro junto con un asignado.

-¡Siguiente!- gruño el militar a cargo del orden y prácticamente tomo a mi preciado amigo de la mano con fuerza y lo lanzo donde los hombres de bata blanca estaban tomando las muestras sanguíneas.

Afortunadamente uno de ellos se compadeció y alcanzo a sostenerlo antes de que fuera a dar por completo contra el suelo.

Se trataba de un hombre alto de cabello castaño y una fría mirada color carmesí, de esas que son capaces de helarte el alma en un vistazo o solamente pasar a su lado. Y a pesar de eso, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron apenas un par de segundos, hubo una conexión, mucho mas fuerte de lo que alguno de los presentes se pudo haber imaginado. El ambiente de la nada se lleno con el aroma de los dos, un fuerte aroma a tabaco y el reconocido aroma de Aoi, a menta dulce.

Alguna vez, mi madre me hablo al respecto, del raro encuentro entre destinados, se trataba de un encuentro único, inmediato y... por supuesto, sufrido.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera decir palabra, acudieron a la ayuda de ambos chicos, sin embargo, las cosas no se quedaron así simplemente, el instinto del castaño salio a la luz en menos de un parpadeo, recupero a Aoi de las manos de sus colegas y lo abrazo fuerte contra su pecho amenazando con su simple presencia a quien intentara acercarse a ellos.

Esta es la primera vez que presencio una situacion de este tipo, el miedo, la angustia y la sorpresa se plasmó en mi mirada, el aroma en el viento habia cambiado, ahora se sentía tan amenazante y peligroso que muchos de nosotros tomamos distancia. El puro instinto de un lobo protegiendo a su pareja, alejando a los posibles enemigos, a todos nosotros. Frente a nuestras miradas, uno de los colegas del castaño le disparo un tranquilizante tanto a el como a mi amigo.

El gruñido del castaño se hizo escuchar en la estancia y su gesto de ira mostró lo doloroso que debió ser, sin embargo, no duro mucho. Callo en la inconsciencia a los pocos minutos al igual que Aoi. Tuvieron que llevarse a ambos de la forma mas cuidadosa posible.

El gobierno seguramente estaría complacido de saber que entre todos los que estamos presentes, se ha encontrado una de esas míticas parejas de destinados que tan anhelada se habia vuelto para la ciencia. El emparejamiento era nada comparado con el instinto, nadie, ningún poder humano era capaz de separarlos ahora, ambos se habían reconocido entre si. Aoi era de Alan, y Alan (como lo llamaron algunos de sus compañeros) era de Aoi. No iban a aceptar a nadie mas.

El orden nuevamente volvio, los ventiladores se encendieron como intento semi inútil para dispersar y hasta eliminar la mayor parte de los olores de ambos chicos.

Mas de uno quedamos aturdidos por el aroma dominante del ''alpha''. Mi corazon incluso latía con fuerza contra mi pecho, dolía demasiado inclusive respirar, la presión interna y la sensación de asfixia en mi interior... nunca me sentí tan indefenso como en este momento, nunca crei que una voz en mi interior reclamara en este instante la atención de un alfa que me protegiera, que me tomara en sus brazos y me brindara el confort que tanto necesitaba en ese momento.

Respire una vez mas tratando de convencer a esa voz en mi interior de que todo estaba bien, que no habia nada de que preocuparse y sufrir, que ya estábamos a salvo.

Lentamente la calma fue regresando a mi interior, mi pecho dejo de doler y mis piernas dejaron de temblar por fin.

Lo sentí como una eternidad, cuando todo lo que acaba de suceder tuvo un promedio de diez minutos aproximadamente desde que todo dió inicio.

Por otra parte, la preocupación empezaba a crecer en mi a gran velocidad, necesitaba saber como se encontraba mi amigo, si estaba herido, si sentía esa angustia en su interior, pero por mas que estuve preguntando e indagando con uno de los guardias los esfuerzos fueron completamente en vano, solo obtuve una reprimenda y fui enviado a la fila de nuevo, para ser exactos, al final de esta. Solo me aseguro que los llevarían aparte para poder revisar a ambos y confirmar que no han sufrido daños.

Pasaron al menos cuatro largas horas de espera hasta que llego mi turno,el cansancio en mi se notaba no importaba cuan animado fingiera estar, sencillamente, este tiempo me sirvio como recurso de resignacion a ser entregado a alguien mas para ser su pareja.

Para sorpresa suya, fueron breves despues de realizar el análisis y comprobar que todo se encontraba en orden con su salud y por lo tanto, podia quedarse y gozar de las comodidades que le ofrece el vivir al interior de los muros y jugar a la casita con el alpha ''Aslan Jade Callenreese'' en la casa asignada con el numero 230 al norte.

-mi pareja sera otro hombre- murmuro el chico casi sin poder creerselo, penso que le iban a asignar con alguna joven o algo por el estilo, pero jamas, jamas penso que se trataria de otro hombre con quién compartiría toda su vida o lo que restaba de esta.

-¿tendre que ir ahora mismo?- preguntó al encargado de laboratorio, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento inmediato por parte de ese peliazul de lentes que antes le habia hecho todas las pruebas pertinentes.

-deberas llevar solo lo estrictamente necesario a la direccion que se te ha otorgado. No hay excusas, tienes que despedirte de tu familia y llegar antes del toque de queda ¿entendido?- el pelinegro asintió un par de veces entendiendo el lío en el que le habían metido. O mas bien, las responsabilidades a las que ahora estaba obligado a cumplir gracias al sistema.

El toque de queda estaba previsto para las ocho de la noche, era general y sin embargo, en las calles todavía estaban los vigilantes, asegurándose que nadie se atreva a violar las reglas establecidas por el gobierno.

Llegue a tiempo, con los nervios a flor de piel y arrastrando detrás de mi una maleta de tamaño medio, donde venian las cosas mas relevantes para mi, algunas mudas de ropa, instrumentos de limpieza entre estos mi cepillo dental y aun cuando solo llevaba esto, en la entrada de los muros, abrieron mi maleta exponiendo su interior sin mi permiso y buscando entre estas si traía algo fuera del reglamento. Apuesto que ni siquiera un retrato de mi familia me iban a dejar conservar de haberlo traído.

Entre a la casa que se me habia asignado para vivir con la persona que se me asigno, las luces estaban apagadas e incluso los muebles estaban cubiertos en su mayoría con algunas sábanas para protegerlas del polvo. Encendí las luces después de encontrar el apagador en el muro.

Los colores, los muebles e incluso el ambiente de la casa daba la sensación de hogar tan propia como tan ajena que era imposible no sentirse intimidado por semejante ambiente de calidéz. Quise revisar cada uno de los rincones de esta casa, explorar las habitaciones e inclusive empezar a quitar todas las sabanas que cubren los muebles del polvo y de ese modo descubrir que incluso el color de estos estaba a juego con las cortinas y la pintura de los muros.

Y aun así... me arrepentí profundamente de haber explorado cada habitación de esa casa, pues la última que abrí, no era un cuarto cualquiera, en su interior la pintura de los muros mostraba los colores pasteles de la representación del cielo, nubes blancas y algodonadas, algunos osos de felpa y... una cuna.

La realidad volvio a mi como un balde de agua helada, prácticamente azote la puerta y baje corriendo las escaleras despavorido. No podía creer que eso estuviera ahí, en una casa que apenas y sería habitada por un par de desconocidos con un único fin en común.

-es cierto, no estoy aqui para jugar, si no para...- ni siquiera podía ponerlo en palabras en mi mente, no era sencillo, nunca iba a serlo. No estoy listo.

Me recosté sobre el sofá de la salita de aquella casa y me quede abrazando con gran fuerza uno de los duros cojines, si habia una habitación como esa, entonces seguramente habría otra diseñada expresamente para una pareja ¿no es así? Tenía miedo, un miedo enorme como nunca antes lo había sentido, ni siquiera estando en los campos de entrenamiento me sentí tan desprotegido como lo estoy ahora mismo.

-¿qué debería hacer?-

El sonido de la puerta principal siendo abierta se hizo escuchar en la estancia, levante la mirada al reloj colgado en el muro solo para ver la hora, deberian ser las nueve de la noche ¿no habia pasado ya el toque de queda?. De cualquier manera, podria tratarse de algun ladron o un loco. Me quede quieto en donde estaba sin mover un solo músculo mientras abrazaba la almohada más contra mi cuerpo cuando los pasos de aquella persona hicieron eco en el pasillo. La tension era tal que mis propios sentidos se agudizaron a tal grado, que pude escuchar el latido de mi corazon golpeando con fuerza contra mi pecho, y finalmente un breve suspiro por parte de quien sea que acababa de entrar.

-¿hola? ¿hay alguien?- cuestionó una voz masculina a la nada, mientras mis ojos se abrian con enorme sorpresa, no solamente por lo grave y agradable que se escuchaba aquella voz, sino tambien en reconocimiento, muy dentro de mi, reconozco ese tono de voz, lo he escuchado antes pero la gran pregunta es... ¿en donde?

Me levante del sofá cuando los pasos se escucharon mas cerca, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y la sorpresa se implanto en mi rostro sin poder ser ocultada

¡Lo que estaba frente a mis ojos era...!


	4. III

Me levante del sofá cuando los pasos se escucharon mas cerca, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y la sorpresa se implantó en mi rostro sin poder ser ocultada

¡Lo que estaba frente a mis ojos era...!

~Ash~

Enorme fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de la persona que estaba dentro de lo que ahora sería su hogar, todo el ruido desapareció en un instante y solamente me concentraba en una cosa y esa era el aroma que lograba percibir de aquel pelinegro, olía tan embriagador que hizo que poco a poco se fuera acercando al chico.

A cada paso, el olor se empezaba a volver más intenso , un aroma exquisito, y conocido.

_¿qué es?_

Con exactitud, divaga entre sus recuerdos intentado descifrar ese fresco olor, claro, eso hasta que se le prendió el foco y señaló al pelinegro

-¡Ensalada!

Y así, jodió la primera impresión con Eiji, pudo notar como el chico le miraba con una cara de pocos amigos y estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo puesto que acababa de hablar sin pensarlo tan siquiera dos veces, se golpeó mentalmente después de por fin caer en cuánta de sus acciones, carraspeó la garganta y recupero cómo pudo su compostura aunque no sabía con que tema romper la tensión en el aire

-mueble-

Me sorprendí al escuchar las palabras del chico, me había respondido de igual modo en el que yo hablé en primer lugar y supo exactamente cuál era mi aroma puesto que muchos otros no sabían identificarlo muy bien aunque ahora que lo pienso me llamo de una manera no muy agradable a mi parecer

-¿Cómo me llamaste, lechuga?-

Prácticamente me había dado un tik en el ojo debido a la hermosa palabra del chico

-mueble viejo ¿de qué otro modo si no?

El rubio observó como el pelinegro se puso de pie para enfrentarlo fijamente, tenía agallas para llamarlo así, siendo que su aroma identificado era "Sándalo" y no "mueble viejo" con mayor razón, tuvo que apretar ligeramente las manos y soltar un suspiro antes de sonreír engreído, debe dejar en claro cual es su posición en el asunto.

\- soy Ash Lynx, gusto en conocerte, lechuga.

Increíblemente, el más bajo de los dos no respondió a mi provocación y en cambio sonrió tranquilamente.

-el gusto es mío, pero no quiero sentir que duermo adentro del mueble de mi abuelita, así que vas a dormir en el sofá. Con tu permiso...

Tomo sus maletas y ahora si, subió directo a la habitación

Me quedé parpadeando varias veces debido a la respuesta/amenaza del chico, realmente tenía demasiada curiosidad por aquel chico ya que nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablarme de ese modo, tomé asiento en el sofá unos momentos mientras pensaba en que tan interesante se podría volver está situación y al poco rato me levanté para poder quitar todas las mantas en los muebles, odiaba que hubiera tanto polvo en el lugar pero ya limpiaria el día de mañana por ahora solo subí a la habitación para poder acomodar las cosas que había traído conmigo, me tope en el camino con aquel pelinegro y ahora que lo pienso no me había dicho su nombre

-hey, lechuga ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Lechuga, _lechuga_ ~lechuga~ *LECHUGA*

¿¡cuantas veces en su vida le han llamado de ese modo!?

Un montón eso es seguro, y aunque su aroma es a ensalada como el chico dijo antes, no dejaba de ser indignante ser llamado de semejante manera por él. Suspiro tratando de calmarse, muy en vano, viendo su personalidad está casi seguro que va a mezcla su nombre con el de la lechuga, simplemente quiere ahorrarse un disgusto. Le mostró la lengua de una forma demasiado muy infantil y le cerró la puerta en la cara listo para dormir lejos de él, pensó que podrían llevarse bien pero claramente se equivocó

-que genio~

Soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver la reacción y respuesta del chico, sin duda alguna sería muy divertido e interesante estar con él, finalmente fue a otra habitación para poder dormir por fin después de aquel día tan estresante aunque después de todo no había Sido del todo un día malo, por fin algo sería divertido después de todo lo que pasó antes de llegar hasta aquel punto; se puso el pijama y se dispuso a entrar en la cuna después de sacudirla un poco ¿Porque en la cuna? Porque el adorable chico lechuga cerró la puerta de la habitación con seguro por lo que tuvo que resignarse a dormir en ese pequeño lugar, al poco rato de poder encontrar una posición cómoda fue cayendo ante el sueño y quedó completamente dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro

Llegada la mañana, Eiji no puede decir que durmió bien, porque eso sería una completa mentira, mas bien, se mantuvo en estado de duerme vela.

Las pesadillas no dejaron de acosarlo esa noche, tuvo todo tipo de sueños, incluso, ese donde tiene un bebé y cuando el médico se lo entrega

-¡No es más que un repollo (lechuga) envuelto en sábanas!

Cree, ese es el sueño más escandaloso que puede tener en toda su vida, y todo por culpa de Ash Lynx.

Tomo algo de ropa antes de llevársela a pasitos delicados y nada ruidosos, como ninja, al cuarto de baño, ahí será su segundo cuartel.

Al menos durante la ducha

Me había levantado de la cuna con extrema tranquilidad, no era tan incómoda como parecía así que puede decir que durmió como todo un bebé; se levantó de aquel pequeño lugar y camino hasta la ducha con una muda de ropa bajo el brazo, se sorprendió de ver al chico tratando de no hacer ruido y casi llegando al cuarto de baño

-pido ser el primero en bañarse

Eiji volteo a ver a Ash casi con odio puro destellando de sus ojos, corrió el resto del camino y se encerró en el cuarto de baño, se levantó primero, se va a bañar primero.

Se despojó de su ropa tranquilamente antes de abrir la llave y ajustarla a su gusto, lo que no espero, es que ese rubio falto de tornillos se metiera aún así al cuarto de baño insistiendo en ir primero

-te dije que iría yo primero, repollo con piernas

-¡largo!

Se quejó Eiji tratando de cubrirse mientras intenta sacar a Ash del cuarto de baño, y es que era todo un descarado

-¡¿Como te atreves!?

-¡deja de actuar de ese modo! ¡No te estoy viendo nada!

Y ciertamente así era, tenía la vista en cualquier otro lado menos en el cuerpo del pelinegro ya que no sabía que podría pasar si se atrevía a verlo o talvez si sabía y quería evitarlo a toda costa.

\- ¡fuera! Llamaré a control animal si no te sales, no voy a bañarme contigo

Insistió viéndolo con las cejas fruncidas y un notable puchero en los labios evidenciando sus intentos inútiles por sacarlo de ahí, no tiene tanta fuerza para lograrlo

-esta bien que lynx signifique León de montaña pero no es para que exageres, además, si tanto quieres que me vaya sácame de aquí

Se cruzó de brazos retando con la mirada al chico, sabía bien que no tendría la fuerza para poder sacarlo de allí así que espero a ver cuál sería el siguiente movimiento del chico

\- Deja de presumir que eres un animal, animal

Un reto

Sólo había hecho falta eso, apretó los puños y la mandíbula por el lapso de un segundo antes de mostrar una mirada indiferente y luego una sonrisa

Una que no delata nada bueno.

Sus manos pasaron a la base de la camisa de pijama del rubio y lentamente empezó a quitar botón por botón dando una que otra ligera caricia en el pecho del más alto.

Si no funcionaba la fuerza ,sólo quedaba la seducción ¿No? Y en eso, cualquier omega es maestro y doctor graduado con honores, era hora de enseñarle cuan terrible puede se

-¿Es así?

Canturreo ocultando una sonrisa satisfecha y mostrando a cambio, una imposible de descifrar, en efecto, un juego total de resistencia

Sabía prácticamente la forma en la que iba a jugar el chico y lo que no sabía era que no era un alpha cualquiera y no caía tan fácilmente en las seducciones por lo que rápidamente volteó los papeles tomando de las muñecas al chico y colocándolas sobre la cabeza del mismo

-¿Quieres saber lo que es la seducción? Te lo mostraré

Dió un par de besos en el cuello y hombros del chico, se alejó un poco y le miraba directamente a los ojos de manera profunda como si tratará de llegar a su alma.

\- te falta demasiado, los besos no se sienten para nada bien. Señor animal ¿será que nunca ha besado a nadie en su vida?

Metió una pierna entre las del rubio sin perder un poco la compostura por fuera, pero por dentro... las alarmas en rojo estaban activas chillando una y otra vez por auxilio, pero sencillamente, no va a rendirse, acaba s iniciar una batalla, no es cobarde como para abandonar a medias, incluso dejó escapar una enorme cantidad de feromonas, el siguiente paso, era evidente.

Chasqueo la lengua evidentemente molesto con aquel insulto hacia su persona, nadie le había dicho algo como aquello, con una sola mano sostuvo las contrarias del chico y bajo una lentamente por el pecho del chico, lo rozaba con lentitud tratando de hacer que el chico se tragara sus palabras

\- evidentemente, bastante malo. Mejor desista

Por dentro tragó un suspiró, realmente su tacto se sentía completamente diferente a lo que su expresión indiferente muestra, pero estaba resultando y ya quería bañarse, el agua continúa cayendo cual cascada, llamándolo una y otra vez

Finalmente su mano rozo los botoncitos del chico, comenzó a jugar con uno de ellos tirándolo y presionandolo para poder lograr finalmente un suspiro al chico, no se rendiría tan fácilmente porque su orgullo estaba plenamente en juego por lo que no lo dejaría ir así sin más.

Sin embargo, bajo el muslo de Eiji comenzaba a haber reacción después de haber frotado por un largo rato, eso sí logró asustar medianamente al pelinegro, pues aún cuando las feromonas del otro no estaban presentes , la amenaza si está segura.

\- lo siento

Pidió en medio de un murmullo antes de golpear justo en medio de las piernas del rubio, tenia que quitárselo de encima para poder bañarse, además de tener hambre.

Aprovecho la situación para sacar a un adolorido Ash del baño y por fín poderse bañar en un intento también por aliviar el cosquilleo que los labios del otro le había dejado en el cuerpo

Sus manos viajaron hasta la entrepierna del chico tratando de aliviar el dolor en su parte baja, se quedó un rato tirado en el suelo puesto que no podía moverse, se vengaría del chico apenas tuviera la oportunidad, eso no se iba a quedar de ese modo, como pudo se levantó y fue a cambiarse la ropa para ir a preparar algo de desayunar mientras planeaba su venganza.

Tiempo más tarde, Eiji perfectamente limpio y arreglado, bajo para hacerse su propio desayuno, ahora el problema era de espacio de convivencia entre dos desconocidos que acaban de cruzar la línea

Continuará...


End file.
